Espejo de Cristal
by Violet Odin
Summary: ¿Cómo llegue a este límite? ¿Cómo llegue a encontrarme entre la barrera entre la vida y la muerte? Como es posible que una hija de Atenea no se diese cuenta de esto, es casi imposible de creer ¿no es así?. La guerra contra Gea termino pero ahora estoy en algo mayor entre la vida y la muerte dependiendo de un espejo


**Este es mi primer fanfic en este fandom, espero que les guste**

_"Ella corría desesperada, sus cabellos rojizos bañados levemente con un tono carmesí ondeaban fuertemente con el viento debido a la velocidad, sus ojos azules reflejaban el terror que sentía, por lo que se observaba ella era una cazadora de Artemisa, pero su uniforme plateado era andrajoso y también poseía el líquido carmesí. En su camino ella tropezaba y al levantarse arrojaba piedras con su gran puntería al captor, a este no se le veía el rostro debido a la oscuridad del lugar, aunque podría ser Hades o Tánatos. La niña siguió su carrera hasta que se detuvo y observo su costado derecho, mientras que en griego antiguo murmuraba algo sobre una hija de Atenea, espero pacientemente hasta que su captor la tomo y separo el alma de su cuerpo y su alma era consumida lentamente por un abismo de oscuridad mientras murmuraba. Antes de desaparecer por completo grito hacia la nada: — ¡Corre! ¡Sálvate…! ¡HIJA DE LA SABIDURIA!—Luego fue consumida por aquel abismo. Su captor observo al mismo lugar que la chica y juntando la voz de las parcas dijo: —No lo intentes Annabeth Chase hija de Atenea **Nadie puede huir a su destino**"_

Annabeth se despertó de golpe, observo su reloj de mesa y vio que aún eran las 3:00 am, su respiración se oía entrecortada e intento vanamente decir algo entre jadeos, luego observo a sus hermanos de la cabaña seis observándola con denotada preocupación

. —Annie ¿Qué sucede, aun no es hora del desayuno? —Dijo Mike el más pequeño de la cabaña sobándose los ojos adormilado

Malcolm se acercó a Mike y le susurro algo, en lo cual el niño volvió a dormirse, para luego caminar hacia la litera donde dormía su media hermana y la líder de la cabaña, se sentó suavemente a un costado y acaricio levemente los rubios cabellos de Annabeth viendo como pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y recorrían su mejilla.

. —Otra pesadilla. —Pregunto/Afirmo el hijo de Atenea

La rubia solo se limitó a asentir, dándole la razón a su hermano. Desde la derrota de Gea las pesadillas de Annabeth siempre era la misma: Percy sacrificándose por ella. Pero esta vez fue diferente no se relacionaba con Gea pero si con la muerte.

Desde lo que pasaron en el Tártaro ni Annabeth ni Percy eran los mismos, de día sonreían y la pasaban bien. Pero todas las noches ambos tenían pesadillas sobre aquello y al levantarse lloraban sin consuelo pero en silencio. Aquello era casi normal para Percy y ella, superándolo poco a poco. Los hermanos de Annabeth estaban acostumbrados a verla llorar, pero Malcolm sintió que su hermana corría peligro, para él fue una sensación que cubrió todos sus sentidos, pero aun así se limitó a abrazarla dándole a entender que el siempre estaría allí para ayudarla, tal y como ella siempre estuvo para él.

Ambos quedaron abrazos por un momento hasta que se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta de la cabaña, Malcolm se levantó y al abrir vio a Rachel quien sostenía la mano de Percy y parecía muy asustada y acelerada mientras que el hijo de Poseidón se veía confundido, ambos aun en pijamas y el cabello del azabache se encontraba completamente despeinado. Malcolm observo confundido y luego se movió dejando paso para que ambos pasen.

. —Se acerca una. —Dijo Rachel completamente segura de sus palabras

. — ¿Ahora? No puede esperar a mañana. —Dijo un adormilado Percy sobándose los ojos con el codo de forma infantil

. —No. —Respondió firmemente

De repente de la pelirroja comenzó emanar un humo color verdoso luego ella abrió su boca dejando que este escapara y entonces el Oráculo de Delfos hablo

.** —_Con el último aliento en su eternidad_**

**Por la salvación de un alma virgen ha de abogar **

**Mas el alma ha de consumida estar **

**Bajo el manto de la oscura verdad**

**_El tiempo su labor de ser eterno cesara_**

**_Y la búsqueda comienzo dará_**

**_Más la sentencia de muerte marcada estará_**

**El destino un hilo ha de cortar**

**_Para un alma salvar. — _**

Todos estaban atónitos mientras veían al Oráculo caer sobre una litera

. —Imposible. —Murmuro una impactada hija de Atenea, sino erraba esa era solo la mitad de la profecía y hablaba de muerte

. —No otra vez. —Murmuro un Percy completamente despierto si sus cálculos no fallaban alguien iba a morir. —Deberíamos hablar con Quirón sobre esto. —Percy tomo el liderazgo de la situación al ver a su novia tan impactada

. —Entonces tú y Rachel deberían ir a cambiarse. —Dijo Malcolm quien le daba a Rachel un poco de néctar

_**Prologo: Terminado**_

_**Aclaraciones: "**__Sueños y __pensamientos"_

_**Profecías **_

. —Habla normal. —

_**¿Reviews? **_


End file.
